The World Forgotten
by bxbyaoifan
Summary: A prophecy, misinterpreted facts, a missing emperor & a forgotten history. When Taking Hisoka to get a shiki, the YnM gang are dragged into a struggle where the prince of the light must be found. A prophecy points to Hisoka, but is it really him? Repost
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei though it would give me a distinct pleasure if I did. If I did own it do you think I would be writing this. If I did own it Tsuzuki would always be uke no matter what pairing.

Warning: If you do not like malexmale or yaoi you should not be reading this.

Summary: After the Kyoto incident in the manga series Tsuzuki and Hisoka go to the imaginary world so that they can get the blonde a shikigami. Things don't go as planned as suddenly a new evil arises in that world causing the other shinigami is to travel to that world as well. What happens when someone from Tsuzuki's past comes causing a mental break to happen in him? Then he is hit with a spell causing him to turn into something that goes back to the beginning of his lineage. What exactly is Tsuzuki descended from and how will it affect his battle? And why is Muraki there?

**Prologue**

In the very forming of the world there existed two dragons. One of Heaven and one of Hell, each fought for the control over the planet that they created. The dragon's each had there own distinct characteristics that helped identify them. The dragon of Heaven had a black body with gleaming dark scales and the most stunning amethyst eyes that anybody had ever seen. The dragon of Hell on the other hand had a pure whit body with silver eyes that spoke of malice in the world untold.

Each of them had a human form though. The black dragon had peach colored skin and hair the color of the blackest of nights. He had a lithe muscular body and the same gem like eyes he had in his other form. When ever he spoke it was always awe inspiring as it invoked eon of ancient wisdom that had never been seen as well as power that was rarely concealed with gentleness unsurpassed y others.

The white dragon on the other hand, did not really change in appearance at all. He had pale skin, silvery albino hair and a piercing silver stare. Unlike the other dragon though, his eyes held a promise of pain and suffering. He was the exact opposite of his counter part. He love causing the suffering of others and relished in it.

It was odd, both of them so different in appearance. Ne would expect the white dragon to be of good, but it was just the opposite. They were in fact the very thing of yin and yang, a little bit of the opposite showing visibly in there appearance.

Though they fought for many centuries, no one was the clear victor as it had always ended in a stalemate. They finally decided to create a truce. They would create there own realms where they would have complete control over, the other having no say in there own affairs. Thus Heaven and Hell were formed.

Soon though, they decided to create something, a kind of something that they would have complete control over and jurisdiction over. The black dragon created humans that flourished on the Earth, all of them his children. The white dragon created demons that he kept locked away in his realm. Peace reined for many years until something unexpected happened.

Unknown to the whit dragon, the black dragon had created another kind of being. He called them Shikigami. He created many of these people of all varieties. He even created a ruling system. There was to be an emperor, who he was to be, and four gods. He created Kurikara, a dragon of fire who would bring balance unknowingly to others. Byakko, the tiger, would be the god of wind in that world, a guardian of the world. He also created Suzaku, the phoenix and the god of fire who was the guardian of the south. Then Souryu, the dragon of water, who was the twin of Kurikara, who was an ambassador to the others, and was the guardian of the East. Finally he created Genbu, the earth turtle of the north.

In a struggle for his life with the white dragon, the black dragon used all of his energy to defeat his opponent regardless of any other injuries. It was tiring, but eventually he won, but not before the white dragon put a spell on him. It was a spell that would suck his life force and cause him to die.

Not wanting to leave the world that he helped create, he asked a woman in one of his villages to bare him a child to continue his legacy. She did. Knowing that he was about ready to die, he created a being that would rue over the realm of heaven in his stead. He named his creation Enma.

With a spell of his own, the dragon submerged his consciousness into his child, waiting for the perfect descendant to rise forth so that he could live again. He thought at the time that he would never have to worry about his rival ever again.

He was wrong. The white dragon had done the same as he. Impregnating another human female like his arch-rival had done allowed his bloodline to live on as well.

Soon centuries had passed, there descendents living and dyeing, both waiting for the perfect vessel that they could use to separate from. Both of them ruled there created realms subconsciously, well the white dragon did. The black dragon concentrated on the imaginary world since he had left Heaven in safe hands.

Something unexpected happened though. He felt a worthy vessel come alive with powers amounting to the same amount as his own perhaps greater though it was unleashed. He decided to wait until it was of a proper age to take control. When he did reach of age, anger had triggered and he was unable to come to life. He decided to wait for a time to when he could finally be free.

Unbeknownst to him, the white dragon also had found a vessel. It was nearly time for the two titans to clash once more in a world of one of there own creations.

**End Chapter**

AN: So what do you think? It is my first story for this anime and I can't help but feel excited. Tell me what you think. Now, the story is goanna be mostly about Tsuzuki and in any pairing he will be uke. So if you want Hisoka remember that.

**Next time:**

"Byakko I missed you" Tsuzuki wailed as he hugged his friend.

"Tsuzuki what's the matter?" a very concerned Rikugo asked.

'It is finally time that I return' he though

So please review if you want this to continue


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei though it would give me a distinct pleasure if I did. If I did own it do you think I would be writing this. If I did own it Tsuzuki would always be uke no matter what pairing.

Warning: If you do not like malexmale or yaoi you should not be reading this.

Summary: After the Kyoto incident in the manga series Tsuzuki and Hisoka go to the imaginary world so that they can get the blonde a shikigami. Things don't go as planned as suddenly a new evil arises in that world causing the other shinigami is to travel to that world as well. What happens when someone from Tsuzuki's past comes causing a mental break to happen in him? Then he is hit with a spell causing him to turn into something that goes back to the beginning of his lineage. What exactly is Tsuzuki descended from and how will it affect his battle? And why is Muraki there?

Chapter 1: The Imaginary World

"Kurosaki, would you like to go to the imaginary world and get a shikigami?"

It was your average day in summons section in the Judgment bureau. Tsuzuki and Terazumi were fighting over one thing or another. Tatsumi and Wakaba were trying to pry them apart, Watari was in his lab, doing his experiments, and Hisoka was practicing his swordsmanship. The one thing that was out of place was the chief, Konoe, standing there.

"Excuse me!" the blonde stuttered out. He was dressed in hid blue kimono, sword in his hand.

"I said if you wanted to get a shikigami. You know, like the ones that Tsuzuki has. That kind of thing" was the reply. Green eyes widened in shock, trying to process the information as well as opportunity that was being given to him.

"I would love to" he finally answered, recovering from the shock.

The chief nodded, "ask Tsuzuki to take you. I believe that he would want to go. It has been a while since he saw his own shikigami", and with that he left.

'My own shikigami. That would mean that I would be on the same level as Tsuzuki. I would also have enough power to kill Muraki here images of him killing Muraki filled his mind as he thought about it. Then an image of Tsuzuki filled his mind. 'It would also give me the power to protect Tsuzuki instead of it being the other way around'.

He went into the changing room, intent on getting dressed so that he could go. When he walked out, he was dressed in a yellow t-shirt with jean pants and the same kind of jacket. He also had on a pair of blue shoes.

He started walking towards the office, using his empathy to find and grab a hold of Tsuzukis emotions.

When he got there, he came across a scene that was well expected.

--Moment's before--

"No way in hell Terazumi. I won't" Tsuzuki yelled as he staved off his co-worker. Instead of his regular suit that he wore to work, he wore his outside clothes. They consisted of a dark blue shirt, black pants and his long black trench coat.

"Yes you will lazy ass. Maybe if you stay here for once and not go out so much and actually do your work, then maybe we wouldn't be so behind all the time" Terazumi yelled. He was wearing his regular clothes, the suit and tie. He was grabbing angrily at Tsuzuki, nearly choking him in his tight grip.

"Break it up you two" Wakaba yelled as she tried to pull them apart. Tried but failed. She got pushed back in the struggle and fell down.

"Wakaba! How dare you push her you bastard" Tsuzuki yelled. He was about to hit Terazumi when he was pushed behind someone taller then him.

"That is enough, both of you. I'll cut your pay if you don't settle down" Tatsumi yelled in front of Tsuzuki. He wore an angry expression on his face.

Terazumi was about to say something stupid, but Wakaba stopped him.

That was when Hisoka walked in.

--Now--

"What's going on?" Hisoka asked. He saw there faces and was suddenly hit with the image of the fight. "Never mind"

"What's the matter Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, pouting a little when his partner ignored him. He started as the sandy blonde looked at him, onmly to look away. 'I guess he's made at me. I cant blame him. I did nearly get him, Tatsumi and Watari killed. He hate's me'. Tsuzuki's eyes lost a little of there luster when he thought that.

What he did not know was that Hisoka had turned away for a complete;y different reason.

'Does he have to pout like that?!' Hisoka could not help but steal another glance. 'Damn he looks kissable and hot…Wait I did not just think that about my partner. He does not look hot or kissable, but he does look cute'. He started to blush a little, thinking of all the excuses that he could use to get him and his partner alone.

While Tsuzuki was unaware of his partner's thoughts, the others were not as naive.

'Damn that kid, he better not try to get close to my Tsuzuki. Should he even think about hurting him I will personally kill him with his own shadow' the secretary thought to himself as he saw the blonde blush. 'Since when had Tsuzuki mine? I gave him up when I abandoned him. I have no right to him. It would be unfair to him as he is most likely over that part' he finished sadly.

Unknown to either of them, Terazumi was thinking the exact same thing. 'Damn that kid. If only I had never snapped at Tezuki all those years ago then I would already have him with me…..Dream on Terazumi, Tsuzuki will never be yours. You've already screwed up your chances a long time ago. But from the looks of it Kurosaki has a crush on him. I better watch out'.

'These boys are so weird. One of them is denying there feelings, another one doesn't think he is good enough, then my dear partner thinks he doesn't stand a chance, one is over to flirtiest to the point where only we know. Who else is there that likes Tsuzuki? This is like watching a romantic drama with Tsuzuki as the main attraction' Wakaba sighed.

"So what is it that you want Kurosaki? I highly doubt that you quit your training early just to say hello" Tatsumi said, getting straight to the point.

"The chief thinks that it is time that I get a shikigami of my own to protect myself instead of relying on Tsuzuki. I was told to go and get him to guide me during the time I was there. " Hisoka replied. Tsuzuki perked up at the word Shikigami.

"You mean we get to go to the imaginary world. I haven't been there in ages. The others must be wondering about me." Tsuzuki went onto puppy form at the thought.

'Damn, he looks good enough to eat' Hisoka/ Tatsumi/ Terazumi thought.

'This is bad. That would make Hisoka in the lead. My drama will not end so soon. But what to do?' Wakaba thought. A light bulb lit over her head.

"I have an idea" all the attention went to her in the room. "Why don't we all go to see Hisoka get a shiki. It has been forever since I last went there" she suggested.

Terazumi looked like he was about to protest but he never got to it.

"This will also help you get over your fear Terazumi so you're going to go. That is-"here she leered at her partner, "if you're not a coward!" she stated smugly. Her face took on a look of triumph at her partners sulking face.

"Damn brood" he muttered to himself as Wakaba visibly gloated at her victory.

While Wakakba may have won over her partner, she had not gotten the secretary of the ministry to agree with her yet.

"I don't think that is a good idea, our budget-"Tatsumi started, but a certain double golden shinigami had just walked in.

"What's this I hear? You guys are planning a trip and did not have the common courtesy to inform me about it! What nerve" Watari said pompously. The others, minus Tsuzuki, all stared at him like he was an idiot.

"There is no road trip-"the secretary tried again, but was stopped by the female of the group.

"We were planning to go to the Imaginary World. The chief thinks that its time for Hisoka to get his own chance at getting a shiki. We decided that we will all go there with him on his first trip".

"That sounds great. Just let me go pack my bags!" the blonde exclaimed happily. He and Wakaba started to talk as they slowly got out of the room.

Tatsumi sighed sadly to himself, but there was an exciting glint in his eyes. He had not been able to go with Tsuzuki anywhere since they had broken up. The closest he had ever gotten was when he saved him from Muraki and that escapade. "I guess I better go and talk to the chief" he muttered as he left the room.

It was only Hisoka and Tsuzuki left now. Tsuzuki was still pouting and Hisoka was deep in his thoughts. After a while they left with just a goodbye.

--Later--

It did not take much convincing to get the chief let them come, hell, he was coming to. So everyone packed there bag and was now standing in front of a computer. While everybody looked visibly excited, Hisoka could not help but feel that it was just stupid. Why in the world were they standing in front of a computer when they were going to another world?

"Why are we in front of a computer? This surely is not the entrance".

The others just looked at him like he was mad.

"Don't you know bon, this is the entrance. The imaginary lives in the world of electronics" Watari said.

Hisoka got angry. "What the hell! Why am I always the last one to know these things", he turned angrily to Tsuzuki. "Why the hell did you not tell me? I'm your partner and you forgot".

"Tsuzuki looked hurt for a moment, but he quickly covered it up. No fast enough though as Watari had spotted it. 'This is not good. Tsuzuki is still recovering from his ordeal with Muraki. To much emotional abuse and he will brake. I don't think anyone could help him and Kurosaki is doing the most damage'.

"I'm sorry Hisoka. I had honestly thought that chief Konoe had told you" Tsuzuki said with a smile, though Watari could see the hurt.

'I am going to have to look after him; there is no telling what could happen should he snap. If that does happen, this entire team will be brought down with it' the amber eyed scientist thought.

Wakakba had enough though. "Are we going to go or not?".

She smiled as everyone agreed. She opened the Suzaku portal and out popped the guardians of that gate. After a few exchanged words, all of them were sucked into a vortex.

When they were finally out, they all saw that they were falling from the sky, to an old looking imperial city. The houses were done in such a royal fashion that they could not help but feel that they were in royalty.

The streets were symmetrical, with trees growing out of pits in the ground. The shy was shining brightly, lighting up the entire area. In the center stood a large palace, made of red wood, along with a temple made of the same wood just south of it.

They finally landed on the ground. Hisoka looked around in amazement. He snapped out of it when Tsuzuki spoke up.

"Hisoka" he said cheerfully, a big smile on his face. "Welcome to the Imaginary world".

End chapter 1

**AN:** I have decided on the pairing that I am going to make this, but this does not mean that I wont take suggestions. But for now the pairing will remain a mystery. There is someone who you cant recommend though and that would soryuu, he will be like a family member to Tsuzuki but if you want him paired up, het, just tell me.

ElementalFoxGoddess, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it

Now before I go, Please review and if you do, I'LL UPDATE SOON.

bye


End file.
